


Sif's Guide to Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

by sifshadowheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Informational, Other, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart
Summary: Exactly what the title says it is.An informational guide to A/B/O dynamics and how I tend to use this particular fandom trope in my works including terms, vocab, and some math/science I've played with.





	Sif's Guide to Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Functional Model of Real World Genetic Inheritance for Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437214) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



** Sif’s Guide to _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics in Fanfic_ **

Disclaimer: Not all of this is original content. Some of it is commonly-found A/B/O for fandom/fanfic content, some of it is original, etc. I’ve simply consolidated the more “informational/need to know/might-like-to-reference” material in one place outside of any single fic body and/or author’s notes.

Not all my A/B/O fics use all of this and there is some variation in tropes that I use, but generally speaking this is how I structure A/B/O when these specific themes are present.

…

  * Alpha/Beta/Omega
    * There are three physical sexes (male, female, intersexed) and three gender dynamics (A/B/O) and which are created based on a combination of sex chromosomes (XX or XY) in combination with the secondary sex/dynamic genes (B, a, o).
      * Alphas: Can be male or intersexed (often confused with an Alpha female); tend to be physically larger and more aggressive than the other dynamics; traditionally the providers, warriors, protectors. Can be sent into a “berserker” state when loved ones are threatened or when challenged. Go into Rut.
      * Betas: Can be either male or female, no one intersexed has ever presented as a beta due to the hormones required. Female betas can give birth/carry children. Male betas can sire/father children. Tend to be more level-headed, less instinctual, and diplomatic. Do not have a hormonally-induced breeding imperative or protective state.
      * Omegas: Can be either intersexed or female; often do not grow facial hair (beard, mustache, sideburns, etc.) or body hair beyond a light down (peach fuzz); tend to have large eyes and smooth skin; traditionally are caretakers, healers, nurturers, mothers. Can be sent into a protective frenzy if their children or den are threatened. Go into Heat.



…

**Imprinting Mechanic:**

  * Occurs on the omega’s part i.e. an omega imprints on an alpha.
  * Generally accepted as a biological response to ensure the strongest possible biological match and therefore the strongest/best children.
  * In 1% of the omegan population they imprint on more than one alpha simultaneously. 
    * Has been recorded to occur even if the omega in question had met each of the alphas individually prior, which flies in the face of the “best biological match” argument.
    * Believed to occur when more than one alpha is needed to provide a “harmonious” household/atmosphere to raise children or have a happy family.
    * 90% of such occurrences are between one omega and two alphas
    * 5% of such occurrences are between one omega, an alpha, and a beta
    * 5% of such occurrences are between one omega and three alphas
    * Less than 1% of such occurrences are in larger groups of more than four people.
  * Accepted society norm is for an omega to inform/approach an alpha after imprinting and allow the alpha to court the omega and ascertain the viability of the match for themselves before bonding.



**Bonding Mechanic:**

  * Creates a biochemical “bond” between any alpha/omega relationship.
  * Initiated by the alpha biting – breaking skin and with the intent to scar – an omega over their omega scent gland on either side of the base of the neck or on the nape.
  * Confirmed by the omega returning the bite on the alpha’s scent gland on the neck/nape. 
    * Refusing to return/confirm the bite and bond is the only defense an omega has against being bound by an alpha against their will or through the act of rape.
  * Bonding _can_ occur between more than a single pair, however due to sheer logistics, more than four people sharing a bond can be difficult to manage.
  * Almost always occurs during sex but _can_ occur without it.



…

For the purpose of clarification:

Sexuality Identifiers –

  * Strict Homosexual: person is attracted to partners of the same primary and secondary sex; i.e.: Alpha Male/Alpha Male; Omega Male/Omega Male; etc.
  * Homosexual: person is attracted only to partners of the same primary sex; i.e.: Alpha Male/Beta Male/Omega Male; etc.
  * Homodynamic: person is attracted only to partners of the same secondary sex/dynamic; i.e.: Alpha Male/Alpha Males or Females; etc.
  * Bi-Sexual: person is attracted to partners of both primary sexes; i.e.: both Males and Females, usually of a single dynamic.
  * Bi-Dynamic: person is attracted to partners of two secondary sexes: i.e.: Alphas and Betas; Betas and Omegas; etc.
  * Heterosexual: person is attracted to partners that do not share either their primary sex; i.e.: Beta Female attracted to Males; Alpha Male attracted to Females; etc.
  * Heterodynamic: person is attracted to partners that do not share their secondary sex; i.e.: Alphas attracted to Betas and Omegas; Betas attracted to Alphas and Omegas; etc.
  * Pansexual: person is attracted to partners of all sexes both primary and secondary.
  * Pandynamic: person is attracted to partners of all dynamics but not all primary sexes; i.e.: Alpha Male attracted to both Omega Males and Females but only Beta Females.



…

Got interested in the science™ that Della19 sketched out for A/B/O occurrence in the real-world, using blood type occurrence as a base for the possibility of a reality where A/B/O would be scientifically viable and did my own version with some difference/variations on their work.

My version mainly assumes that both male omegas and female alphas are capable of both siring/carrying children i.e. have both functioning sets of sex/reproductive organs instead of vestigial ovaries or testes depending on their secondary sex which creates more variation in offspring-producing pairs and therefore more variation in offspring.

This all also assumes the following: that the Beta (B) gene is ultimately dominant over both Alpha (a) and Omega (o) genes, with Alpha (a) dominant over Omega (o), and Omega (o) ultimately recessive.

**Total Possible Pregnancy Outcomes Across All Offspring-Producing Pairings: 296**

**Result: Raw Number: Percentage/Likelihood of Occurrence:**

Female Omega 19 6.41%

Male Omega 19 6.41%

Purebred Male Alpha 12 4.05%

Purebred Female Alpha 19 6.41%

Male Alpha (XaYo) 18 6.08%

Male Alpha (XoYa) 15 5.06%

Female Alpha (XaXo) 39 13.17%

Purebred Male Beta 12 4.05%

Purebred Female Beta 12 4.05%

Male Beta (XaYB) 12 4.05%

Male Beta (XoYB) 16 5.40%

Male Beta (XBYa) 12 4.05%

Male Beta (XBYo) 15 5.06%

Female Beta (XaXB) 36 12.16%

Female Beta (XoXB) 31 10.47%

Not Viable 9 3.04%

Raw Total: 296 

**Dynamic Totals: Raw Number: Percentage/Likelihood of Occurrence:**

Omega 38 12.84%

Alpha 103 34.80%

Beta 146 49.32%

**Gender Totals: Raw Number: Percentage/Likelihood of Occurrence:**

Female 156 52.70%

Male 131 44.26%

Not Viable 9 3.04%

*Note: Not Viable offspring are the result of male/male pairings every instance of which has a one-in-four chance of a zygote inheriting both Y chromosomes from both the sire and carrier instead of the required XY needed to become a viable fetus and pregnancy.

…

  * "Thoroughbreds" are alphas or omegas who have at least 50% alpha or omega progenitors in the preceding four generations. (15 out of 30). There isn't a similar nickname/title for betas due to the expectation that most people have at least 50% beta ancestry. 
    * Thoroughbred alphas occurred most frequently in high-born/noble families where laws were skewed in favor of alphas particularly when it came to inheriting family fortunes, titles, and lands; nearly forcing alphas to marry and have only one or if lucky two children with another alpha in order to preserve their material inheritances rather than risk a chance on not having an alpha child and losing the family’s wealth/name/title/prestige to an offshoot of the family or altogether.
  * “Purebred” refers to an individual who is homozygous for their secondary sex/dynamic gene, where they have the alpha or beta gene on both XX or XY chromosomes. Due to the Omega gene being fully recessive, Omegas are by their very existence purebreds/homozygous.
  * The epitome of an Alpha or Omega “catch” in most Western societies is a pure-thoroughbred alpha or omega: one who is homozygous for the alpha or omega gene as well as having at least 50% their genetic ancestry being alpha or omega – specifically matching their own dynamic. An Omega with 50% alpha genetic or an Alpha with 50% omegan genetic would not be considered thoroughbreds. However, having at least 50% non-beta genetic ancestry – for an alpha or omega – _is_ preferable to the opposite, even if it is a mixture of alpha/omega or the opposing dynamic to their own.
  * "Strong Beta(s)" is slang - or a slur depending on usage - for a beta with the recessive alpha gene. In the case of male betas, this term is used in particular for males where the recessive alpha gene is present on their Y chromosome over their X chromosome as such is typically believed to create a "stronger" or "more masculine" beta but _is_ known to create increased production of hormones controlling aggression and/or production of aggressive pheromones.
  * "Soft Beta(s)" is slang - or, again, a slur depending on usage though unlike "strong beta" is more likely to be used derogatively - for a beta with the recessive omega gene. Used most often in a derogative manner towards males and contrastingly as a compliment towards females.



…

Alpha Females and Omega Males while both possessing viable double sets of reproduction systems are notorious for issues regarding pregnancy (AF) and impregnation (OM) due to low/rare ovulation or low sperm count due to their secondary sex hormones (Alpha or Omega) suppressing ovulation and sperm production.

Modern fertility treatments have helped increase or assist with these issues and in the past work-arounds have been developed, but generally speaking it isn’t preferred for a couple wanting children to include a bearing Alpha Female or a siring Omega Male unless surrogacy, artificial insemination, or adoption are being considered.

A major exception to this in the pre-modern era is Alpha/Alpha pairings in some cultures where Alphas are valued above other dynamics where a single Alpha child is preferable to several or many possible non-Alpha offspring and omega-based harems, sex trafficking, concubinage, etc. where omegas were intentionally “bred” to each other to produce omega offspring. Both situations can/do still occur but are much rarer via force/tradition/pressure over personal choice.

…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Racing Towards Devastation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365555) by [sifshadowheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart)




End file.
